1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sound absorption structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model No. 3048125 (JP-U-3048125) discloses an acoustic insulation material that is intended to prevent noise, such as engine sound generated in the engine compartment, road noise generated during driving, and wind whistle sound, from entering the car cabin through the door seal. The acoustic insulation material, when in use, is fitted onto the cross section of the front fender of the car. The acoustic insulation material uses a cushion material that has a predetermined density. The cushion material is either coated with a film or not coated with any film, but subjected to waterproof treatment.
As described in JP-U-3048125, the special cushion material that has a predetermined density is coated with a film or is subjected to waterproof treatment on the surface of the cushion material. However, this causes an increase in costs of the cushion material, an increase in number of parts, and an increase in processing costs and management costs.